narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Suigetsu Hōzuki
, reputed as the ,Naruto chapter 353, page 16 is a shinobi from Kirigakure's Hōzuki clan. He was held in one of Orochimaru's labs where he was experimented on for some time. After being freed by Sasuke Uchiha, he became the first member to join his group Taka, which was initially called "Hebi" at the time of its creation. Background Suigetsu was born in Kirigakure and was reputed alongside his brother, Mangetsu, to be the incarnation of the demon Zabuza Momochi. He and Mangetsu aspired to inherit the title of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. This acted as their motivation to finish cruel missions day by day. While Mangetsu eventually became one of the seven, Suigetsu's motivation was shattered with the premature death of his brother, and Suigetsu changed his ambition to "collecting all of the swords", in order to retrieve all seven original blades that has been passed down by the swordsmen, so that he could rebuild the group and become its leader.Naruto chapter 523, page 4 With the humiliation of being captured and experimented on by Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi, his ambition was put on hold. Through these experiments, Kabuto at least, was able to replicate Suigetsu's unique secret ability to liquefy himself at will.Naruto chapter 579, page 10 At some point in the past, he had to fight with Jūgo.Naruto chapter 349, page 5 Personality Suigetsu appears to be indifferent, caring only for a few things around him. He spends a considerable amount of time mocking and/or being beaten up by Karin. Despite showing initial dislike towards his team-mates, Suigetsu has grown fond of them, and was willing to risk his own life to protect them against the Eight-Tails. Kisame Hoshigaki claims that Suigetsu is a prodigy in the art of murder, as he has a habit of chopping off his victim's limbs before beheading them. Suigetsu, despite addressing him with the honourific term "senpai", wants to defeat him and take his sword, noting to Sasuke that he will one day serve him as "shark fin soup" (a reference to Kisame's shark-like appearance) after Sasuke suggested that he was not yet strong enough to defeat Kisame, showing it to be a sign of sarcasm rather than respect for Kisame. As a prodigy at the art of murder, Suigetsu has a certain love for killing, but he refrains from doing so at Sasuke's request. However, there are several occasions where he has killed people when he believed Sasuke wouldn't notice. Suigetsu has been shown to have thoughts such as "just this once" and "he'll forgive me". However, he was noticeably upset that Sasuke killed several samurai during the attack on the Kage Summit, pointing out how many times Sasuke had told him not to kill anyone, his anger may have had more to do with Sasuke being a hypocrite than the samurai's deaths. He was described to have a belligerent personality, witnessed through his hostile and aggressive attitude most times. Suigetsu has a passion for collecting exotic swords: he made it his goal to collect all the swords from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He took Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiribōchō and joined Hebi only to take Kisame Hoshigaki's Samehada. He even went into great detail to explain about the seven swords to Jūgo, with a passionate tone to his storytelling. However, his passion doesn't seem to be entirely limited to the seven blades, as he also expressed interest in Darui's sword. His ultimate goal however, is to collect the seven blades, so he can reform the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and become their leader. Along with this passion for collecting swords, Suigetsu is very mischievous and as such, takes great joy in foiling Karin's plans to be alone with Sasuke and has stated that it is his second favourite thing to do.Naruto chapter 567, page 4 By his own admission, Suigetsu has an impulse to cut things up, be it a person or relationships, as he does with Sasuke and Karin.Naruto chapter 574, page 4 Suigetsu apparently also likes animals somewhat seen from his attempt to play with the talking ninja cats from the abandoned Uchiha warehouse at one point. He also lectured Sasuke on treating animals better after Sasuke used Manda to shield himself from Deidara's suicide technique, which resulted in Manda's death. Suigetsu also has what seems to be a chronic fear of Orochimaru, which is to be expected due to the latter imprisoning and experimenting on him. This fear was witnessed when Sasuke declared that he would revive Orochimaru and Suigetsu's ensuing attempt to dissuade him from doing so. When Orochimaru was revived, Suigetsu even refused to stay on the same side of the cave with him, retreating to opposite ends depending on where Orochimaru went.Naruto chapter 593, pages 7, 15 On the other hand while always being wary of Orochimaru and his intentions, Suigetsu willingly offered to help his former jailer attack Konoha and then later even referred to Orochimaru using honourific while obeying his orders.Naruto chapter 618, pages 6, 13 Also, despite his confidence (if not arrogance), he would show a rather cowardly side when someone of a clearly higher calibre directs their killing intent at him, as he hid behind Orochimaru in fear during an exchange between Tobirama and Hashirama Senju.Naruto chapter 620, pages 3-5 Appearance Suigetsu is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it in the anime, purple eyes, and like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist pointed teeth — one of which sticks out even with his mouth is closed. He wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also wears another belt strapped to his chest which he uses to carry the Kubikiribōchō. Due to his special body, Suigetsu is able to alter his form at will, usually to aid in his techniques and when rendered unconscious, he is reduced to a jelly-like state. Whenever he is seen recovering from these unconscious states he is placed in a large tank of water and resembles a fish-like being.Naruto chapter 417, page 7 Abilities Suigetsu is a capable fighter, or at least very confident in his abilities, since he has threatened Sasuke on more than one occasion and was capable of stopping Jūgo's rampage with little difficulty. Kisame has noted him to be a child prodigy in the art of murder, and that he is practically the reincarnation of Zabuza. In an anime-only fight, Suigetsu was also shown fighting hundreds of foes unarmed, showing that he is also capable in taijutsu. Naruto: Shippūden episode 115 Ninjutsu Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Suigetsu is well versed in the clan's secret techniques. Suigetsu is able to transform his body into a liquid form, and to return to his solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. When struck, part of the water he turns into can also split from his body, and be manipulated, for example, making a water blob around one's head to drown them. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range, as seen when he fought against Killer B, and to use Water Release techniques. When he passes out he enters a jelly-like state, as seen in the battle against Killer B. Suigetsu is seen carrying water bottles with him, as he frequently needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Due to his water-like body, he exhibits weakness against lightning-based techniques, as exhibited in his defence of Sasuke against Killer B's chakra-charged strike against Sasuke. Kenjutsu From his training days with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Suigetsu is quite adept at wielding Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiribōchō. However, he lacks the high degree of physical strength Zabuza had, as carrying the sword around for long distances seems to tire him out. However, he partially makes up for this with his Hydrification Technique, which allows him to expand the muscles in his arms to help him wield such a heavy weapon with more ease. In addition to his own abilities, Suigetsu also has a good perception for swordsmanship skills, as he saw Killer B was a skilled swordsman almost instantly after the fight began. Suigetsu also seems to be very fast witnessed when he got away from A's assault against Jūgo and almost got C from behind unexpectedly until Darui stopped Suigetsu from landing his assault and he was fast enough to intercept Killer B's attack on Sasuke. He is also skilled as he was able to clash toe-to-toe with a powerful opponent like Darui even with the Kubikiribōchō broken in half. Part II Itachi Pursuit Arc Immediately after Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, he went into one of Orochimaru's many experimentation labs and freed Suigetsu, who was sealed inside a holding tube. After threatening Sasuke, holding his hand in a style reminiscent of the one used to perform his clan's Water Gun Technique, he pointed out that he owed nothing to Sasuke for dealing with Orochimaru as there were many who wanted to do it and it was just a case where Sasuke was able to, because he was always in close proximity to Orochimaru. Suigetsu nevertheless agreed to join him in the hopes of meeting Kisame Hoshigaki and taking Samehada for himself. Once they left, Suigetsu had Sasuke take him to the Land of Waves to retrieve Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō from his grave. In the anime, the story of Suigetsu obtaining Zabuza's sword was expanded and lengthened out slightly for this episode in order to facilitate an earlier display of his abilities. The sword in question was taken from Zabuza's grave by a politician and crime boss named Tenzen Daikoku, who wanted to take the sword as a trophy, and for "revenge" after losing many men during Zabuza's attempted coup years before. They then went to the base where Karin resided, where Suigetsu was instructed to free all the prisoners. Before releasing them, however, Suigetsu told them to spread the word that Sasuke killed Orochimaru, and would bring peace to the world. As Sasuke hadn't ordered him to say these things, his motives appear to be unclear. Once Karin was persuaded to join, they headed to meet with Jūgo. They had to fight their way through an army of people branded with the Cursed Seals to reach him, and, under Sasuke's orders, were told not to kill any of them whilst subduing them. When they found Jūgo, who promptly attacked them, Suigetsu attempted to kill him. However, Sasuke intervened, and threatened to kill both of them if they didn't stop fighting. Jūgo eventually calmed down, and, with some persuasion on Sasuke's part, was recruited. Afterwards, Sasuke told them their mission and their new team's name; they would be known as "Hebi", and their mission was to find Itachi Uchiha. Soon afterwards the team split up, searching for information about Itachi's whereabouts. This led Suigetsu to a bank where Akatsuki member Kakuzu's banker Ginji was. Recognising him as such, Suigetsu threatened him to talk.Naruto chapter 355, pages 11-12 Seeing Deidara's large suicide bomb's explosion, Suigetsu was drawn to the site of Sasuke's battle with Deidara, where he had used a special seal to summon Manda and had used the snake to escape the explosion. It had, however, been a little too late, and Manda died, making Suigetsu tell Sasuke that he should treat animals a little better. After they had rested and continued on their way, Sasuke found Itachi in an Akatsuki hideout. The clone of Itachi then guided Sasuke to an Uchiha hideout. On their way there, the group encountered Kisame Hoshigaki, who told them Sasuke must go alone. Leaving Hebi behind, Suigetsu challenged Kisame to a battle, who gladly accepted, while Sasuke finally made Itachi's death a reality. It was later revealed that Zetsu interfered in the fight, leaving both Suigetsu and Kisame alive. Invasion of Pain Arc Hebi, now renamed "Taka", began working with Akatsuki. They went to Kumogakure and confronted Killer B, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails. Suigetsu attacked him first, but was quickly disarmed. Both Jūgo and Sasuke's individual attempts at subduing Killer B failed as well, and Sasuke would have suffered fatal injuries had Suigetsu not intervened to spare him a finishing blow from the jinchūriki. However, Killer B's electric attack overwhelmed Suigetsu, cleaving a substantial tear in his sword, and it would have severed in half had Sasuke not nullified the attack in time. After Karin healed Sasuke, Suigetsu, together with Jūgo and Sasuke, engaged Killer B once more to no avail. At one point, Suigetsu succeeded in immobilising Killer B providing an opportunity for Sasuke to use a lightning attack. Unfortunately, to keep Killer B held, Suigetsu voluntarily received Sasuke's lightning technique as well, sustaining considerable damage. After severely wounding Sasuke, Killer B invokes his tailed beast form in order to deal with the rest of the group. Suigetsu, thrown into the water earlier, emerged, using the body of water, to save his team-mates from what would been a devastating blow. Keeping the Eight-Tails at bay momentarily, Suigetsu valiantly told his weakened team members to escape, though somewhat amused that he was risking his life for them. When Killer B tried to use a Tailed Beast Ball on the team, Suigetsu used himself as a shield, keeping his team-mates safe. Although Suigetsu was left unconscious, he managed to gain the time Jūgo needed to revive Sasuke. By unleashing Amaterasu on the Eight-Tails, Sasuke was able to turn the tide, at last successfully capturing the Eight-Tails jinchūriki. After the battle was over, Jūgo carried Suigetsu away.Naruto chapter 414 While Taka recuperated, Suigetsu recovered in a tank of water. He yelled at Karin for leaving his sword behind, but was later seen to have recovered it. Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Once healed, Taka set out for Konoha. Along the way they were intercepted by Tobi, who informed them of Konoha's destruction and their failure to capture the Eight-Tails. He convinced Sasuke to go to the Kage summit to kill Danzō, so Zetsu led them to the Land of Iron. Upon their arrival Suigetsu scouted the area, in order to find a way to the summit, but he found that there were too many samurai patrolling the area. Jūgo found them an alternate route, where they were attacked by the samurai, having been exposed by Zetsu. As Sasuke killed their attackers, Suigetsu pointed out that he (Sasuke) was doing the very thing he forbid him to do. The Fourth Raikage soon arrived to fight Sasuke and Suigetsu tried to help, but the Raikage breaks his Kubikiribōchō in half. He used what remained of his blade to fight Darui, and was able to hold his own, until Darui infused his own blade with electricity, allowing him to overpower Suigetsu and pin him to a wall. When Sasuke destroyed the room they were in, Suigetsu was freed. He retrieved his sword and regrouped with Jūgo. They contemplated following Sasuke and the Raikage, but decided that it would be too dangerous. Instead, they dressed up as samurai to gather information while avoiding drawing attention to themselves, at Suigetsu's suggestion. They were quickly detected, and Jūgo stated that it wasn't the best plan. Shinobi World War Arc As the war was being waged, Suigetsu and Jūgo escape their cell in the Land of Iron, having taken care of the guards, and stating that security had got looser. Suigetsu said he wanted to go looking for his Kubikiribōchō, to which Jūgo agrees to help. He then states that Jūgo is nicer than Karin, and then they decide to look for her as well. During their search for the sword, Jūgo asks why Suigetsu, being a person who gets bored easily, is so particularly obsessed with those swords. Suigetsu then reveals his dream of reforming the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and becoming their leader. Suigetsu and Jūgo escape from the samurai compound. They walk through a forest and discuss their plans. Suigetsu tells Jūgo that even if they reunited with Sasuke and Karin, it wouldn't be a grand reunion of sorts as Karin wanted Sasuke to herself in order to seduce him. As they continue onwards, Suigetsu tells Jūgo that they'd continue to get in Karin's way which was his second favourite thing to do after collecting swords. They proceed to head towards one of Orochimaru's hideouts. On the way there, they learn about the war. After arriving, Jūgo and Suigetsu have a brief conversation before Jūgo loses control and attacks Suigetsu, who is unharmed. Breaking into a wall, Orochimaru's secret room is discovered and within it, Suigetsu finds a scroll — the contents of which greatly shocked him. He took the scroll and stated that it could be beneficial to Sasuke, and to possibly allow them to gain control of the war. Later, when Sasuke was left to contemplate his future actions after Itachi's soul had been released, Jūgo and Suigetsu broke through the roof of the cave, and declared that they had finally found him. Suigetsu examined Kabuto's body and expressed his disgust at Kabuto's navel-snake while Jūgo found Anko Mitarashi unconscious on the cave's floor. When Sasuke asked them their purpose of coming there, Suigetsu handed him the scroll — the one with which he exclaimed that their group could use that to rule the shinobi world with — and making him cognisant of reincarnated Madara's presence even though Itachi forced Kabuto to release the Impure World Reincarnation, which left Sasuke dumbfounded. Ten-Tails Revival Arc After Sasuke declared that he would revive Orochimaru, Suigetsu vehemently opposed this and tried dissuading Sasuke from his actions to no avail. When Orochimaru emerged from Anko's Cursed Seal of Heaven, Suigetsu retreated behind Kabuto's immobile body and sheepishly greeted his former captor. Shocked when he heard that Orochimaru was not interested in the war that was going on, Suigetsu then quickly relocated to the other side of the cave when Orochimaru moved towards Kabuto. Declaring that Orochimaru was going to kill Kabuto, he is corrected by Jūgo who noted that Orochimaru was only draining his own chakra from within Kabuto. He later listened on, confused as Orochimaru told Sasuke that they were going somewhere he knew well. Arriving in Konohagakure, Suigetsu and the others sensed Naruto Uzumaki's chakra from a great distance away. Unperturbed, Sasuke told them to press on to their destination. Arriving at a dilapidated temple, the group enters the shrine and retrieved a mask. Glad to have left the temple which spooked him somewhat, Suigetsu conversed with Orochimaru about his own desire to crush the village, as they re-entered Konoha and headed towards the Naka Shrine. Heading into the secret hall beneath the ruin, Suigetsu watched on as Orochimaru began the ritual, and assisted by subduing one of the White Zetsu clones which Jūgo activated using natural energy. Prying open the clone's mouth, Suigetsu prepared to clone for Orochimaru's abdication from his own wounded body and into the clone's. Suigetsu later watched on as the four previous Hokage are reincarnated. Marvelling that Hashirama Senju stood before him, Suigetsu was later underwhelmed by how contrary the legend's personality was. He would later cower in fear, however, as Tobirama and Hashirama faced-off when the former wanted to attack them because of Sasuke's declaration to exact revenge on the village. Stuck in a half-liquid form, Suigetsu cowered behind Orochimaru as the Naka Shrine is almost destroyed around them from the encounter. Listening on as the dialogue between the Hokage and Sasuke, Suigetsu is shocked to hear that Sasuke was joining to battle to stop Madara and protect his brother's sacrifice. Questioning Jūgo as to what he would do, Suigetsu was further dismayed to hear that he would remain by Sasuke's side. Not wanting to be caught in a war with what he considered the four most powerful reincarnations and three monsters, the young man schemed to escape as soon as he got an opportunity. His escape, however, was cut off by Karin's appearance where they were as she began to pulverise the confused Suigetsu. The young man would later note that now an idiot had joined the fray. Afterwards, he accompanies Orochimaru and Karin to the location of the five Kage, watching as the former commented on Tsunade's bad condition. Commenting on the size of the slugs before them, Suigetsu wondered just how much salt would be needed to kill them which struck up and argument between him and Karin. After being threatened by Orochimaru, the two made their way towards Tsunade to heal her. Suigetsu pieces the Hokage back together while Karin healed her. Afterwards, the trio took their leave from the Hokage, making their way to the main battlefield. Upon arriving on the battlefield, Suigetsu greeted Jūgo and Sasuke before commenting on the size of the Shinju and just how long it would take to cut it down. Interrupting Karin's daydream about Sasuke, Suigetsu reminded her that her role on the battlefield would be to to help in the recovery of the shinobi. Video Games Trivia * is a poetic term for the moon reflecting on the surface of the water. As an extension of this, the word can also refer to something illusory, without true substance; perhaps referring to Suigetsu's ability to turn his body into water. ** The full phrase of which Suigetsu's name comes is , meaning the moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things that can be seen but not held; this is a Chinese proverb for seeing and desiring something that is a dream that cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. * is the Japanese word for the Chinese Lantern, a plant bearing fruit which resemble Chinese paper lanterns; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. * Suigetsu seems to need to keep himself hydrated by drinking water, especially when travelling long distances.Naruto chapter 349, page 3 * According to the databook(s): ** Suigetsu wishes to fight Kisame and the other Seven Ninja Swordsmen members. ** Suigetsu's favourite foods are jello or yogurt (preferably anything drinkable), while his least favourite is dried cuttlefish. ** Suigetsu's favourite phrase is . ** Suigetsu's hobby is looking after his beloved sword. ** Suigetsu has completed 92 official missions in total: 2 D-rank, 33 C-rank, 40 B-rank, 13 A-rank, 4 S-rank. * In the omake of Naruto: Shippūden episode 161, he asked Karin the reason why she is in the male's room. He then looks for his toothbrush which was mistakenly taken by Karin thinking its Sasuke's. * While not officially a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he can be used in the Ninja Storm games alongside actual members to form the Mist Ninja Swordsman team. * Even though he is afraid of Orochimaru at first, when he and Jūgo arrive at Konohagakure, he suggests that they should destroy the village while all the shinobi are in combat with the Ten-Tails, revealing that he still pledges some vestige of loyalty to Orochimaru. However, Orochimaru claims that he is no longer Hebi, or of the snake, referencing to Jūgo and Suigetsu's joining up with Sasuke and forming Taka. Quotes * (To Sasuke) "You really do talk like you're in charge… Let's make our relationship extremely clear, shall we? Just because you defeated Orochimaru, doesn't put you in charge here… Everyone was after him, someone would have taken him out sooner or later… Orochimaru liked you, otherwise you'd be locked up, not by his side. You simply had more chances to kill him than the rest of us."Naruto chapter 347, pages 3-5 * (After finding the Kubikiribōchō) "I'm amazed it's somewhere like this… Zabuza, this is mine now. It's heavy… the great beheading sword of the the demon Zabuza of Kirigakure!"Naruto chapter 347, pages 14-15 * (To his team) "Aren't you guys tired? Let's take a break."Naruto chapter 349, page 3 * (To himself) "I can't believe I'd be protecting their hides this often!"Naruto chapter 414, page 5 * (To Jūgo about Sasuke and Karin) References de:Suigetsu Hoozuki he:סויגטסו הוזוקי ru:Суйгецу Хозуки